Kuran Family Massacre
by myra k kuran
Summary: He was asked to mate with his brother's wife to produce an heir. But what he did, was fall in love with her - which he wasn't supposed to. And wiped out their entire clan in order to save that love. (Alternate Universe- everyone is human)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Basic introduction of Royal Family**

* * *

The Kuran family!

They were royalty that ruled the nation. They were the epitome of perfection. They were the figures that general people looked up to.

The current king Haruka Kuran and his wife queen Juri Kuran had been living quite a blissful married life. It was no love marriage that brought the two together, but an arranged one. Juri was chosen for Haruka by his mother, the queen mother (the former queen) Shizuka Kuran. Despite being tied down to an arranged marriage Haruka and Juri were able to find love and happiness eventually. Surely Haruka was smitten by his beautiful bride upon first sight and with time Juri could no longer escape from his charms.

At present the king and the queen are blessed with three beautiful children.

 **Princess Yuki Kuran:** The youngest being their daughter Yuki. She is now sixteen. A very bright and lively child. Although not very intelligent but Yuki is very kind hearted and has strong sense of justice. Just like her father. That is the trait she inherited from the king while being blessed with the looks of her mother.

 **The second prince Kaname Kuran:** Now twenty seven years old. He is the all-rounder among all his siblings! There is almost nothing that this prince isn't good at. Nationwide no one is more educated nor knowledgeable than him. Not even his own father! If there was ever anyone who could match him academically then it would have to be his grandfather. Beside his education Kaname also has few other mentionable talents. For example he plays the piano very well. He is brilliant at chess, beating him in that game is something close to impossible for many. He has also served in the military for few years. He is a very skilled fighter. He is as good with swords as he is with archery and guns. Currently he happen to be his father's (the king's) one of the most trusted advisor.

Like every other human being prince Kaname also has few lacking here and there. One mentionable lacking is his ability to make friends. He is friendless and doesn't mind that at all. He mostly prefers to be alone. Takuma Ichijo – the grandson of minister Ichijo is only person the second prince considers as his friend. Kaname is not very much the people person and hates socializing unlike his other siblings. Hence why he also lack big time in the department of romance. Although there are countless woman at his father's court looking for the opportunity to throw themselves at him or sinking low in order to catch his attention. But he pays attention to none. He simply ignores them and turn blind eye. Which sometimes leads his mother and grandmother to believe he is secretly homosexual...

In his free time Kaname prefers to be in the company of books. If not reading then he could be found in any corner of the place quietly playing chess – mostly by himself. And on some rare occasions with his only friend Takuma.

Kaname is not very close to his siblings. Although sometimes he dotes on his little sister but his older brother and him act like complete strangers. There is nothing common in between the two princes.

 **The Crown Prince Rido Kuran:** King Haruka and Queen Juri's firstborn. The heir to throne. He is the one who will one day take after his father. Rido is the apple of his mother and grandmother's eyes. But for his father he is nothing less than a troublesome kid.

The crown prince is quite different when compared to his younger siblings. He is neither kind hearted like Yuki nor does he possess half the talent as Kaname. Frankly speaking among the three of them Rido is actually the most useless one. Alcohol and women are his most favored companion. He is also quite widely known for his dalliances with many women around the court. Plus his ill temper and terrible manners are nationwide talked about. His actions have embarrassed the royal family on many occasions.

His father tried every possible way to discipline him.

At a very young age when Rido first started displaying signs of trouble his father sent him to a strict boarding school. But within six months he was expelled. After that the crown prince was put into the military. Once again the boy returned home. But this time in a matter of few days. And with this return Rido became more insolent and daring. He listened to no one. He was completely out of control. He even went as far as to father an illegitimate child with minister Shiki's niece; at the age of just sixteen.

And that incident was the last straw for his father.

King Haruka made the decision to discard Rido as the crown prince and promote his second son to that pedestal. He understood that Rido doesn't not have what it takes to be a king. With a king like him the kingdom will fall into the ashtray in no time. Kaname on the other hand with his intelligence will be able to run the kingdom prosperously and peacefully. He talked to the ministers at his court about this idea of changing the crown prince and they all agreed with him.

But unfortunately that proposition remained unsuccessful. King Haruka was never able to execute his plan. He could not proceed with this decision because of the queen and the queen mother's interference.

Queen Juri went against her beloved husband's decision because she wholeheartedly believed that one day her Rido will change. He will no longer be as irrational as he is now. He will mature, he will understand, he will learn to love and grow up to be a man that every soul in their kingdom will admire.

…and they are not far from that day.

Well… years have passed and prince Rido is now thirty four. With no signs of maturity in him as of yet. But even to this day his mother has not given up hope.

* * *

 **a.n. Thank you all for reading hope you guys enjoyed. This is going to be a very short story I will be working on till I manage to get rid of my writers block for my vampire knight story. the draft is fully completely. and the chapters will be posted on a regular basis. off course I don't own vampire knight or any of its characters. and as for the plot of this story. the plot is my however the idea actually came over to my head while watching a documentary. and of course it is an alternate universe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Crown Prince's Bride**

* * *

 **Inside the Queen-mother's chamber:**

"You look quite stressed these days dear, what it the matter?" the queen mother, Shizuka Kuran asked her daughter-in-law, the current queen.

"Same thing that has been going on for years now." The queen responded releasing a frustrated sigh.

"I see darkness under your eyes. You seem to have lost night's sleep. What has our Rido done this time to take that away?" the queen-mother casually asked taking a sip of her tea.

The current queen didn't answer. She just got up from her seat and walked towards the window. Then looked outside, absently. Staring at nothing in particular for a while. It was clear that her exhausted eyes desperately kept searching for some kind of a solution. It was no secret the queen was worried sick about the crown prince.

"The royal astrologer paid me a visit last night," the queen-mother informed, observing the queen. But seeing no change within her daughter-in-law she continued "…I have expressed my concern about my grandson to him. And he assured me that it is not too late. There is still time. He can be brought back."

That information grabbed the red head queen's attention. She now turned back and faced her mother-in-law with great interest.

"And what did he suggest?" Queen Juri asked, now walking towards the queen-mother.

The former queen smirked, amused by her daughter-in-law's sudden interest in their conversation. Which wasn't present even mere minutes before.

They were so much alike…

"He suggested we find him a wife. A young, beautiful, virgin that will distract him from those whores and turn him towards home."

…

 **Few weeks later:**

It was a beautiful spring morning. The air smelled fresh and earthly. With light breeze blowing from the south kept the temperature cool with slight teasing of cold. The sun was bright up on the sky. Its light was soft with subtle hint of warmth.

During such bright days the current queen preferred to spend her time outdoors rather than staying indoors. And that day was no different. Queen Juri was outside, taking a stroll in the garden. This was one of her frequent routine and favorite past time when her husband was not around.

The day was going on like any other day. She did her rounds. Watered her favorite plants. Watched the blossoming flowers and migrating birds as they spread their wings while having her morning tea there. And after completing all her rituals at the garden, just as the queen was about to retreat,

A series of laughter reached her ear…

The queen frowned, then faced her maid with a vexed expression on her face and inquired,

"Who is this manic laughing in such horrid manner in this early hour of the day?"

"Your highness...It must be princess Yuki. I saw her around not too long ago." The maid answered.

"Let's go see what is so funny that is making her act in such un-lady like manner." The queen motioned her maid to lead her towards the direction from where the sound of laughter was coming.

.

.

.

The queen found her princess.

Her daughter was not alone. She was in company of another young maiden whose face she could not see as the latter was standing with her back facing her (the queen). Neither princess Yuki nor her friend took any notice of the queen who was standing just couple of feet away from them. The two maiden were completely occupied into their task of making flower crown for one another.

Soon the queen had her focus shift from her own daughter to the person that was present with her. She observed _that_ maiden as she went forward to pick up more flowers. All the while hoping that she would at least turn back for once. Even though she was just seeing this person from the back, but judging by the quality of her hair, color of her skin tone and figure the queen was able to come to terms that this girl will be quite striking. But still she needed to make sure that reality actually matched her imagination.

So she approached in their direction.

"Yuki!"

"Mother…" her daughter turned beaming her a happy smile.

"Your highness." The other person – who had her back facing the queen all this time finally turned! Upon realizing who was approaching them she quickly got on her knees and bowed. Giving the queen her well desired opportunity to scrutinize her.

And to say queen Juri was impressed would be an absolute understatement. Truth be told she was taken aback, she was mesmerized. Despite being a women her breath was taken away. The sight standing before her in that very moment was no ordinary beauty. She looked no living breathing human, instead what actually appeared as though a wingless fairy. Everything about this girl was immensely beautiful. Even her own daughter, born of royal blood looked simple, plain and shadowed standing beside her. There was something in this maiden that seemed quite out of this world. Staring from her long luscious dark locks that fell below her waist to her bright blue eyes that quite resembled the sky. Then there were those unnaturally long-thick lashes, the small buttoned nose, large dimpled smile and of course those red pouty lips. And one would definitely have to be blind not to see that milky-white skin, the texture of it looked no smoother than butter.

"Rise." The queen commanded. Her full attention fell upon the other maiden. Ignoring her daughter's curious stare she went on to study her friend.

The girl did as she was commanded.

"What is your name?"

"Aiyora, your highness."

"Aiyora what?"

"Aiyora Cross, your highness."

"Are you somehow related to councilor Cross?"

"He is my father, your highness."

"Mother?" this time it was princess Yuki who interrupted. "If it is alright with you may we please resume playing? After all these days I hardly see Aiyora-chan."

"Yes of course my precious daughter. I apologize if my presence has caused any sort of interruption." With that she bid the girls farewell. And on her way back she commanded her handmaiden.

"Find out everything that you can on the Cross family and that girl."

"Consider it done my lady."

Just like that in a matter of few precious minutes Queen Juri found the solution to her problem. She found a bride for the crown prince. Although she appears to be a little too young in age when compared to her first born. But that shouldn't matter. The younger the bride the better they can control.

But the problem is Haruka might object. He does not support the concept of early marriage. Especially when the maiden is still under the age of eighteen.

However if she is able to get the queen-mother's permission. Then together they can convince Haruka. The king maybe able to turn one of them away. But if the queen and queen-mother joins hand the king will left cornered for sure.

…

 **Inside the Queen-mother's chamber:**

"She is councilor Cross's daughter. In fact his only child."

The queen passed her mother-in-law the envelope containing the pictures. The queen-mother gracefully accepted, then opened the envelope. She put on her glasses and thoroughly examined each and every one of those photographs.

After going through each of the pictures in hand the elderly women finally gave her verdict.

"You have done well daughter, I am impressed. You were not lying with your words, which I initially assumed to be your exaggeration." She complemented the queen on her taste.

"…Even though there is no ounce of royal blood in her yet she looks no less any one of us." The queen-mother put the photos back into the envelope and took off her glasses before focusing back on her daughter-in-law who was waiting in anticipation.

"Should I take these words of yours as blessing for this union?"

The queen wanted confirmation. The queen-mother on the other hand gave the envelope back to the queen and motioned for one of the maids in duty to come forth.

"Yes your majesty." The maid bowed, awaiting her command.

"Go and send words to councilors Cross that I have called for him urgently."

And hearing those words a smile made its way to Queen Juri's lips. _Finally!_

* * *

 **a.n. thank you all for reading. hope you guys enjoyed. the third chapter will be up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 fairytale vs reality**

* * *

The wedding date was finalized for the first day of summer.

The royal palace as well as the whole nation was busy preparing for the upcoming royal wedding of their beloved crown prince, his royal-highness Rido Kuran, to Aiyora Cross, the only daughter of Councilor Kaien Cross.

For this special occasion the whole mansion was decorated as if it was the new bride itself.

Inside the royal palace excitement was seeping through everyone's face. The family members, as well as the maids-servants, everyone was preparing for the arrival of the new bride.

Queen Juri and the queen-mother Shizuka were personally looking into every detail related to that event. Princess Yuki on the other hand was way too busy finalizing her outfit and makeover. Therefore she did not have much time to look into matters where her assistance could have been helpful.

The second prince Kaname was chosen as his brother's main groomsmen. Actually he was not picked by the crown prince for this position. It was the queen who appointed him. Seeing that the young prince was barely participating in anything, the queen decided to put the groom in his charge. Plus there needs to be responsible soul looking after Rido on that special day. And who can do that job any better than his very own little brother. Even though Rido being the eldest is supposed to be looking after his younger brother but in the Kuran siblings is it has always been vice-versa, here the younger one watches after the elder.

Meanwhile, everyone in the city was busy taking preparation for the wedding. However the supposed groom, whose wedding it was, was nowhere near in sight. Instead he was spend this time in the arms of his favorite mistress.

"Have some wine Rido-sama."

The crown prince accepted the drink that was offered to him by the maroon haired woman. This woman standing before him wasn't just one of his bed warmer. She was way above that category, after all she happened to be the mother to his bastard son Senri Shiki. She was Midori Shiki!

"Come here…Midori." He pulled the woman named Midori onto his lap and kissed her deeply before taking a sip of his drink.

While Rido continued to empty the glass, his mistress on the other hand proceeded to play with the traces of his dark wavy locks. And spoke when the prince finished his drink.

"Your mother has picked a very beautiful bride for you. Now I'm worried, what if you forget me and then disown me for your wife's sake…?" She cleverly inquired, taking the empty glass off Rido's hand.

"That won't happen my sweet Midori." He assured, his hand shamelessly grasped one of her breast and gave it a firm squeeze.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, lightly tracing his lips with her finger. "You haven't even seen her. I have and she is beautiful."

"I've been told she is my little sister's friend. So if that is the case then she is no woman at all, she is a mere kid. And you out of all should know that I need real woman to be satisfied, not some child." He said almost ripping the night off of her body and discarding it somewhere.

He then picked her up and walked towards the bed. All the while as he walked towards the bed, Midori with her skillful fingers worked on undoing the buttons of the black silk dress shirt he had on and pushed it down his shoulder revealing his naked shoulders.

"I will miss you Rido-sama."

"Your words sound depressing. Keep that mouth of your shut while I fuck you."

"I'm just scared of losing you."

"There is no need for that. I have had many lover up until now but the only one that remained constant is you, my sweet Midori." He added while laying her nude body down on the bed and soon getting rid of all his clothing joined her for a night of passion.

…

The day of the ceremony:

The whole country was left breathless as they watched the young bride walk down the aisle. Her beauty captivated the entire nation in a hypnotic trance. Her one smile melted many hearts. Her beauty, elegance and innocence was exactly what the people have been searching for in their future queen.

Standing at the alter they recited their vows.

They kissed… quite passionately!

Overall the ceremony went well.

The young bride was sparkling in joy. Her happiness was felt by all. Her groom seemed to quite like her. Well after all that was what those constant staring was suggesting. What else could she ask for…But little did she know that not even an hour ago this very groom was in bed laying naked with two lovers. It was his younger brother, the one standing behind the groom barged into his suite, shooed the whore away and got him into his suit and dragged him here.

.

.

.

The reception that took place at night was grand. Absolutely no compromises were made. After all it was the wedding the nation has been waiting for since the wedding of King Haruka and Queen Juri.

The bride and the groom appeared as happy as any couple in successful conjugal love.

.

.

.

The couple had their first night!

.

.

.

Next day the couple left for their honeymoon.

.

.

.

When they returned after a month long romantic honeymoon, that was when the nation sat down in anticipation of the good-news. They waited for it every day, expecting it would come any day…

The anticipation of the country and its people went on…

Everyone kept waiting…

Days turned to month and months turned to a year! But alas no good news came from the royal palace yet.

…

 **One year, one month, one week, one day after the wedding: (inside the queen's private quarter)**

"Why aren't you with a child yet, Aiyora?" demanded the queen. Her question was straight to the point. There was no scope for the person whom it was directed to, to evade.

"You're been married for over a year now little one, that is more than enough time. Your mother-in-law conceived Rido on her wedding night." The queen-mother stated in a matter of fact tone, throwing the princess a look of disgust. Like it was her own fault for not conceiving yet.

The young princess who sat before them became visibly more nervous. She chewed her bottom that came close to wobbling, and fidgeted with the hem of her dress. She did not know what to say. There were no answers in her basket. She has been trying her best, but what can she do if her husband barely gives her time! He is way too busy with his mistresses. If only these two women understood that…

"You need to take this matter seriously. I hope you understand that if you fail to produce an heir, then I'm afraid that this marriage will have to be annulled." Queen Juri declared. It was an open threat to her daughter-in-law.

"I-I understand mother. I will work on it. I will give my best. Please give me some more time."

"A year is more than enough time." The queen-mother intervened and then pointed out. "Our Yuki was married off barely two months ago, the news of her expecting has arrived this morning. If she can do it in such short span of time then why can't you…?"

Once again a question was thrown at her that the young princess had no way of answering.

"We have no need for a barren girl. There are plenty of woman available who will gladly take your place."

Aiyora just looked at them completely terrified. A cold shiver ran down her spine, her palms started to sweat and the inside of her mouth dried out.

"I will not be as strict as the queen mother," the current queen assured placing a hand on her daughter-in-law's shoulder "…which is why I'm granting you another three months. But keep in mind this is your last chance Aiyora. If there is no result, then this marriage shall annulled by the end of the third month."

"But what I do if Rido-sama is rarely with me-"

She got cut off before she could even complete her sentence.

"He is your husband!" the Queen-mother stated firmly. "With all your beauty if you still cannot keep him in your arms then that is your failure. It shows that you cannot take care of his needs. In that case you do not even deserve to be his wife."

Aiyora clenched the inside of her mouth. Silently swallowing the insult. She tried her best to keep her fears and emotions under control. But in reality it proving to harder every day.

This marriage did not turn out how she had hoped. This was no longer the fairytale that she dreamt for life long. It simply turned into a nightmare that she always avoided thinking about.

All in all now she was lonely...felt cornered and trapped… in this love-less marriage.

* * *

 **a.n. Thank you all for reading. hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 the shocking revelation**

* * *

The young princess walked aimlessly through the big corridors of the royal palace. Tears were pouring out of those pair of blue distant orbs. Tears that she didn't even bother to wipe. For this young lady the clock was already ticking. She was standing closer to her deadline. The three months that was granted to her by the queen was almost coming to an end. Then, her marriage will be annulled. Her family will fall to the lowest pits and she might certainly be exiled.

A sigh left her lips…

Everything around her changed drastically. If only somebody would have told her, warned her off the price she would have to pay for marrying into the royal family. Today she understands why her father returned home completely pale the day he received the marriage proposal. Why he was hesitating, why he didn't want this marriage to take place. But of course he was powerless against the royal family. So there was no way to put a stop this marriage. It was inevitable.

A drop of tear rolled down her face and hit the ground…

All that dreams she had while entering the palace of finding true love with her husband, raising his children and growing old together. It all crumbled to pieces now leaving behind only nightmare for her. A nightmare which will be her companion for eternity.

Her husband did not turn out how she imagined him to be. He is no knight in shining armor who would jump into the fire to rescue the princess. He is actually the villain who would rather push the princess into the fire and take pleasure in watching her get burnt alive.

For Aiyora her husband is a rare sight for her these days. Even when she sees him, he isn't alone but in the arms of his mistresses. Even some of the palace maids get to touch him, feel him a lot more than she does being his legal wife. There is also one particular woman with whom Rido is absolutely obsessed with. Her name is Midori Shiki. They have been together since their teen years. She even birthed him a son who now goes by the name of Senri Shiki. And ironically this son is actually a whole year older than Aiyora is.

The Shiki lady was actually present on her wedding, alongside her son she attended as a guest. But at the moment the gleaming bride had no clue about her husband's real character.

Only within two months into the marriage Aiyora caught her husband red handed in bed with a maid. Like any normal wife she too confronted him. But the result was catastrophic. He revealed his true color that day. He verbally abused her, raised his hand on her and left her bruised both mentally and physically.

The young princess was beyond astonished. She could not believe this was the person she was married off to.

She then ran to the elders for help. Cried helplessly before them. But the King, Queen and the Queen-mother did nothing. They did not stand by her side. Nor any form of support came from any one of them. Aiyora was left on her own, helpless. Taste of betrayal was still fresh in her mouth. And that was when her friend princess Yuki offered her a shoulder to cry. She listened to while Aiyora cried her heart out. But being the youngest Yuki couldn't do much. Other than occasionally offer some comforting words…

 _"_ _Don't cry Ai-chan. Rido onii-sama is not worth crying for. I'm sure one day you will meet someone who will love you with all his heart and soul. And the power of his love will be strong enough to take down the entire world for you."_

Till to this day those words play clearly in Aiyora's mind.

However she no longer has that hope. Love is just a mirage; that is the conclusion her mind decided to settle for. Now she simply tries to survive and live her life.

She will never forget the day she came to know about her husband's illegitimate son. Aiyora actually learned that bit of information from her brother in law, Kaname. He actually blurted out the truth not leaving out a single detail while keeping his signature poker face.

It broke Aiyora's heart. Left her devastated. She became depressed and at one point attempted suicide. But fortunately or unfortunately she was saved. But not by her husband. It was her brother in law who found her on just in time hanging from a ceiling-fan with a scarf tightly tied around her neck…

"What are you doing here?" Asked a familiar voice.

Aiyora jumped on the spot, taken by sudden fright. She was practically pulled out of her thoughts.

Turning over the shoulder she noticed Kaname, sitting by a corner of the living-room, playing chess by himself. She watched him for a moment. He remained unmoving from his spot. His focus remained glued on the chess board, over a particular piece. She went ahead uninvited and took the seat opposite to him. Then took hold of one of the white knight piece and made her move, placing it right before his black king.

"Check-mate!" she flashed him a goofy grin only to see that he was already throwing death glare in her direction.

"I don't recall inviting you to join me for a game."

"Well… I invited myself." She snapped. "Now you are left two choice, either play with me or I don't let you play at all."

Under the table he tapped his foot impatiently and watched biting the inside of his mouth as his sister in law proceeded to mess up his well setup game.

"Don't you get bored playing by yourself…?" she asked casually.

"Why are you here anyway?" he counter attacked. Answered her question with a question of his own. "Shouldn't you be with Yuki? I thought you both were pretty close friends."

She simply gave him a blank stare before looking down on the chess board. He was a keen observer after all. So even if she lied he would probably be able to see into it. So she chose to reply honestly.

"She is busy with mother and grand-mother. Taking notes on Do's and Don't's of pregnancy."

"Shouldn't you be doing the same?" that was his back handed comment.

"For that I must get pregnant first." She stated in a matter of fact tone.

Kaname opened his mouth to give a fitting reply to that comment but before he could speak another voice interrupted.

"Aiyora-sama,"

Kaname looked up and looked straight and following his gaze Aiyora looked behind her shoulder. A maid was making her towards them.

"…doctor Souen is here." Meaning it's time for her monthly fertility checkup.

The smile from her face dropped. She responded with a straight face.

"I'll be there."

…

Sometimes all it takes is a small twist to turn everything you around upside down.

And it was no different for the Kuran family when Doctor Ruka Souen paid a visit with report which made the revelation that no one was ready for.

She requested for all the elders to be gathered. They gathered at the king's private lounge before calling for her.

King Haruka was seated behind his desk with his wife standing behind him, leaning on over his chair. And his mother had occupied the divan that was placed on the other side.

Two sets of brown eyes and one pink pair poured onto the nervous doctor's form. Who in that moment was concerned with how to break the news!?

"You are making us all nervous with your silence. Go on, tell us, what bad news have you brought us this time daughter of Souen?" it was the queen-mother's icy voice that broke the tensed silence in the room.

"I have received princess Aiyora's reports." She announced.

"Don't worry about her anymore." It was the queen who cut her off. "The Queen-mother and I have reached an agreement. This sham of marriage shall be annulled soon."

"But what good will that do Juri-sama?" Ruka interrupted bravely.

"What do you mean?"

"The princess is perfectly fine. She is fertile and quite capable of bearing children… here is the result of her report."

She passed on the file to the king. While taking in the sight of how everyone had a change in their facial expression.

"If it is not her, then what is the problem?" this time it was the king who spoke up.

"The problem lies with your son, your majesty. It is his seeds that are dead.

…Hence why the princess is still without a child in her womb."

* * *

 **a.n. thank you all for reading. hope you all enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The time displayed on the clock was about two-thirty a.m. Outside it was a dark moon less night. The entire palace was asleep. The only ones to be awake at this time was the night securities on duty.

Inside the king and queen bedchamber…

The couple were already nestles underneath the thick fur comforter. King Haruka had his eyes closed. He was fast asleep. His light snores were the only source of sound besides the tick-tock of the clock. Beside him his wife lay fully awake. Her soft eyes remained wife open. She was blankly staring at the ceiling. There was no ounce of sleep in her eyes.

For a moment she turned her face and watched her husband sleep with envious gaze. A part of her wondered how this man was able to get such peaceful sleep during such crucial time. Rido wasn't just her son. He was _his_ offspring too. His first born!

It has been few days since they learned about this horrific news. And since that night Juri Kuran has lost her night's sleep. Every day she braces herself to break the news to him, her precious boy. But every time she back away at the last moment in fear.

The doctors suspect his condition is result of some sort of poisoning. Which diluted his seeds and took away his ability to have children. Even though doctor Ruka personally assured her that she will keep on working on finding its cure. But the chances of positive results are relatively low.

Next morning:

"Have you talked to Rido about his condition yet?" it was the first thing King Haruka asked his wife after sitting down for breakfast in their private quarter.

"I don't know what to say to him." The queen responded pouring her husband a cup of tea.

"Juri… Rido is a grown man. He has to understand. If you continue to keep him in the darkness, he will go berserk when I will declare Kaname as the next in line after me."

"No Haruka!" his wife exclaimed borderline shouting. "You cannot do that." And cried out in protest. "Rido is our first-born. It's his birth right to be the king. We can't take that away from him… Besides Kaname has been quite vocal from the beginning regarding his dis-interest on the throne."

"Juri at this point we can no longer rely on who wants what-"

"You will not betray Rido. I won't allow you to do that… is that understood."

King Haruka was able to detect the cold threat underneath those words. He was smart enough to understand what kind of game his wife was playing. So he demanded calmly.

"Rido can only claim the throne if he has an heir to succeed him. So how would you possibly make him have a child?"

The queen quieted down. The expression of her face indicated she was in deep thought. Soon an uncomfortable silence fell between the royal couple; which neither of them dared to break. It was almost like the first to speak will the first to lose the silent war.

"You are so mean Kaname-sama!" a familiar voice drifted into their room.

Haruka and Juri shared a confused look while the voice kept getting louder and louder in the background. They recognized the voice. It belonged to their daughter in law. Why was she screaming at their son?

"Your wife will be one unlucky woman…I pray that you never find yourself a beautiful bride… she will be ugly as cow…"

Juri was the first to get up from her seat and walk towards the window to check the matter out. Her husband followed closely behind. The elderly couple stood by the window and watched as their daughter in law continued to scream at her brother in law like some rioting villager. While he simply kept ignoring her, keeping his focus solely on the book in hand.

"Are you listening!?" she demanded. "…have you heard a single word that I just said?"

"Can you not find anything better to do, other than bothering me? I'm getting tired." Kaname taunted, without even looking up from his book. And that snarky response made the person with him snap and act a little irrationally where he went forwards, snatched the book from his grip and threw it somewhere behind.

Of course Kaname threw her a heated glare but she was way too mad at him to care. The glaring at each continued for a while and went on till the prince gave up with a sigh. Then turned on his heels to retrieve the book and resume back to his reading.

Back in the king's chamber:

"Do they always fight like this?" the king inquired giving his wife the curious look.

"Ever since Yuki got married this girl spend most of her time pestering Kaname." She replied, her eyes still glued on the younger ones in the garden. "That boy sure has a lot of patience... I see him putting up with her tantrums every day."

"I guess that is good in way," King Haruka commented looking outside, again. "…she at least has someone who is there for her directly or indirectly…"

As the king continued to speak the queen had her eyes turn wide when the sudden realization hit her.

"Haruka…" she cut her husband off mid-way. "…why don't we ask Kaname to help?"

The king was caught off guard seeing sudden excitement in his queen's eyes. So he asked, confused.

"What do you mean…Juri?"

…

Kaname knocked and patiently waited outside his father's door – till a deep voice from inside summed him in.

Opening the door Kaname actually stepped into a rather surprising sight. His father wasn't alone. His mother and grand-mother were also there. Even his sister in law was present. She was standing by the corner with a complete clueless face.

"Kaname please take a seat." His father offered.

After a through scan of the room, the young prince did as he told. Then focused his attention on the elders, eyeing them suspiciously. They were up to no good. The fact was reflected on their greedy eyes.

"Have you slept well last night dear?" his mother asked flashing him a tender. Her voice suddenly so full of concern for his well-being. Which only meant one thing – she definitely needs something from him.

"Why have I been summoned, that too at such an early hour of the morning?" Kaname questioned his father, suddenly becoming wary of his surroundings. His mother and grand-mother's worried eyes didn't sit well with him. Their gaze appeared too needy for some reason.

"Aiyora dear why are you standing there..." the queen suddenly called out her daughter in law and invited her. "…come take a seat."

The young princess was about to sit down on one of the empty chairs only to have the queen-mother interrupt this time.

"Why sit so far? Take the seat here…" Kaname took notice that his grand-mother was pointing towards the empty space beside him.

"Beside Kaname." She even said that out loud.

Although he kept a straight face upfront but inside he was staring to panic. He had an ominous feeling about all these.

His father spoke after Aiyora sat down beside Kaname.

"I'm sure you both are wondering why we have called for you at such an odd hour."

King Haruka was the one who started but his wife Juri took it from there.

"Doctor Ruka brought in the report last week."

Aiyora tensed at that revelation. The blood in her veins ran cold. Her heart stopped beating momentarily, and then few seconds later the only sound she was hear was the drumming of her heartrate.

"Aiyora," all focus was now on her, everyone there was just looking at her now. Making the girl gulp nervously.

"The queen-mother and I would like to apologize for being so hard on you all these time. We pointed fingers at you without realizing that you were not the one at fault. We tried to put the blame on you when it wasn't your fault to being with…"

 _'_ _Where is this going?'_ Kaname thought mentally. After all his mother isn't the type to be so humble. Unless there is some agenda.

"As per the medical report it is not you at fault my child. It is my son who has the main issue."

There was a whole minute of silence after Juri finished. Till Kaname took the initiative to break this silence.

"Is his condition not curable?"

"The doctors are doing their best but the chances are completely low."

"Is _he_ aware about it?"

"We haven't told him anything and would prefer to keep it that way. Also we would ask you both to keep silence in this matter."

For some reason Kaname wasn't surprised. It was his mother old habit to keep Rido shielded from everything.

"What role must I play during this crisis?"

"Now we depend on you Kaname."

"My duty being?"

"It is your responsibility to produce an heir on behalf of Rido."

"I thought I made it clear, I have no interest in the throne."

"Nobody is asking you to sit on the throne!" His mother exclaimed. "You are being asked to produce an heir **for** Rido."

"Excuse me!?"

Aiyora's gasped, finally grasping onto the conversation.

"And if I refuse?" Kaname asked skeptically.

I don't think you stand in a position to do so." This time his father cut in. "It is your duty towards your family. It is an obligation that you have towards your nation and your people."

And on that note the conversation ended there.

The decision was made.

And their fate was sealed.

* * *

 **a.n. thank you all for reading hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
